herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Stewart
Justin Stewart is the Blue Turbo Ranger and one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers: Turbo. Retroactively, he is also referred to as Turbo Blue Ranger- a variation on his in-show label. He replaced Rocky DeSantos after Rocky injured his back while practicing for the upcoming Karate Tournament in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. History ''Turbo'' Justin is the youngest human Power Ranger yet (Mack is the youngest as an android). His enthusiasm and energy helped him adapt to his responsibilities as a Turbo Ranger. Justin is a child prodigy with an intellect far past his peers. This gift has led to Justin being skipped ahead to 9th grade at Angel Grove High School, where coincidentally, his fellow Ranger Kat was teaching the incoming Freshmen. Justin's mother passed away several years ago, leaving Justin alone with his father Doug, who was a businessman and was always on business trips and ran a martial arts school, but later closed it down, making Justin the first Power Ranger to have lost one of their parents, followed by Dana Mitchell and Ryan Mitchell, and Cam Watanabe (their mothers), and Sky Tate, and Lauren Shiba and Jayden Shiba (their fathers). Justin discovered the identities of the Power Rangers by accident when he was visiting Rocky in the hospital when Rocky was recovering from a back injury, and hid under Rocky's hospital bed when he heard the other rangers come in to the room, and saw them answer a call from Zordon on their communicators, and then saw them teleport back to the Power Chamber. With Rocky in the hospital, the Power Rangers were short a member when they needed to be at full strength in order to fight Divatox. Rocky chose Justin to be his replacement during the crisis and to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. After Rocky recovered, he left the powers with Justin as he declares that his powers are now in good hands and chose to retire from a life as a Power Ranger as he opens up his own karate school. When being bullied by two punks, Justin was anxious to use his Ranger strength against them, but chose not to, as the Ranger code states that he cannot use his powers for personal gain. As Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya had decided to retire from their Ranger duties, they chose four new replacements (TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley). But, Justin still retained his powers. Justin received super strength from an ant bite (when it was exposed to mutagenc chemicals), however it did not allow Justin to access his Ranger powers. Although he liked the respect from others he gained from the strength, he gave it up to continue being a Ranger. Justin's father returned to Angel Grove and started living with his son. The two were happy to be together again, however Doug was offered a great new job that would mean he and Justin would have to move away. Doug however was not willing to move away if Justin wanted to stay in Angel Grove. Justin, knowing how much his dad wanted the job, told him not to make the decision right away. Shortly afterwards, the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox's forces and Justin lost his powers along with the other Rangers. Desperate to pursue Divatox into space, Justin snuck into NASADA and told General Norquist that the Power Rangers needed the space shuttle. As the Rangers prepared to leave, Justin made the decision to stay behind with his dad. The other Rangers understood and they bid each other a brief but heartfelt goodbye. Following this, Justin told his dad to take the job and the two moved away from Angel Grove. ''In Space'' Although Justin had returned to a normal life, his father was very busy with work and frequently had to leave Justin alone. One night, Justin was found by Storm Blaster, who snuck him out, and took him to save the Space Rangers from Astronema's army and rescue Lightning Cruiser. Storm Blaster revealed he still had Justin's old morpher, and he somehow had access to his Blue Turbo Ranger powers once more. He was reunited with the other Rangers and helped them save Lightning Cruiser. He also met Andros for the first time. He got back in time just before his father returned that morning, and although he had a mountain of work - upon seeing a neighbor father spend time with son - Justin's father decided to take him fishing instead, and presumably decided to cut back on his work to spend more time with his son. It is possible that due to his connection with Storm Blaster, Justin still has access to the Turbo Powers and that due to T.J's connection to Lightning Cruiser may have given T.J. a spare Turbo Morpher (which T.J. would later use in Forever Red). ''Super Megaforce'' Now as an adult, Justin and the other Turbo Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Genius Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Damsels Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Athletic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Martial Artists Category:Weaklings Category:Protectors Category:Bully Slayers Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pacifists Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Forgivers Category:Wise